Cambiar de Príncipe
by KandraK
Summary: Todos saben que Light no quiere a Misa. L decide aprovechar la oportunidad... ¿Por estrategia?. L x Misa
1. Capítulo I

Hola n_n recién vi el anime (2014), así que soy nueva en fanfics de Death Note :v espero les guste mi forma de escribir y lean mis siguientes fanfics.

~Saga

* * *

Death Note no me pertenece, esta historia está hecha con el único fin de entretener.

Cambiar de príncipe

Misa haría cualquier cosa por Light, de eso todos estaban seguros. ¿Acaso era más estúpida de lo que aparentaba? ¿no se daba cuenta que tenía en frente a alguien que sólo la utilizaba?

Como "parte de la investigación", observarla resultaba parte de la rutina para todos los del cuartel general. Claro estaba, que cuando llegaba el momento el único que parecía no estar fascinado con la actitud tan infantil y boba de la idol era su propio novio, Light Yagami.

Ella no podía ocultar su forma de ser, tan superficial pero desinteresada. Con todos resultaba ser así, pero su novio… Era su novio. El Chico más guapo e inteligente de todo Japón.

Su carrera como modelo y actriz parecía estar en pausa hacía unos días, puesto que no salía de su habitación para absolutamente nada. No podía quejarse del todo, tenía un relajante jacuzzi en su cuarto de baño personal, un mini bar el cuál intentaba no tocar, servicio a la habitación, una cama suave como las nubes y un par de sofás que eran sus más grandes acompañantes durante todos los días.

Misa Amane sabía como llamar la atención, lo sabía de sobra. Gran parte del día, cuando sospechaba que la espiaban, comenzaba a cambiar de ropa una y otra vez, como para prepararse para una ocasión especial que nunca llegaba. Todo por llamar la atención de su Light quien, desde su primer beso en la habitación de él, no le había vuelto a demostrar cariño con un beso, una caricia y ni hablar de los abrazos.

Matsuda, resultaba ser el que más exteriorizaba su emoción de ver a Misa-Misa semi desnuda cambiando una y otra vez de ropa o cuando salía de bañarse, únicamente con una toalla cubriéndole el cuerpo.

Aquel día, resultaba ser una entretención total para todos. La rubia mantenía una conversación consigo misma, ensayaba un diálogo. Después de todo, su voz tan desesperante tenía más de dos tonos y, sus expresiones, realmente parecían de actriz profesional y no de aficionada.

-¡Vaya! Misa-Misa realmente es impresionante – mencionó con emoción el ex integrante de la policía – y es muy hermosa

-Vaya que lo es- mencionó desinteresado L, mirando de reojo a Light, quien parecía quedarse dormido observando a su propia novia. No era una sorpresa para él, que Light no la quisiera. El más tonto podría darse cuenta, pero prefería no tocar el tema frente a ella. – Light…

El castaño reaccionó de sus adentros y lo miró.

-¿Qué sucede, Ryuuzaki?

-¿Por qué no quieres a Misa Amane?

La pregunta le cayó de sorpresa, ¿era tan evidente?

-No sé de qué hablas, es MI novia- Respondió Light con su énfasis y desinterés característico

-Eso no responde a mi pregunta. Ella te ama, ¿no es así? Ella daría la vida por ti –llevó su dedo pulgar al interior de sus labios dulces- pero se nota que tú por ella no.

-El caso de Kira consume todo mi tiempo. – Cruzó los brazos y se recargó en su silla- Por si no lo has notado, todos aquí llevamos meses sin ver a nuestros familiares.

-Evades mi pregunta

El pelinegro se deshizo de su posición de siempre y caminó hacia él.

-En vista de que no hay respuesta, no creo que te importe mucho si yo tengo una cita con ella. ¿O sí?

¿De qué se trataba esto? ¿Era otro de sus juegos mentales que lanzaba contra de él todo el tiempo?

Rió a lo bajo.

-No seas ridículo, Ryuuzaki. Ella no aceptaría salir contigo ni de broma.

-Sigues sin responder mi pregunta, Light. _Sólo haces que mis sospechas sean mayores_.


	2. Capítulo II

Cambiar de príncipe

-¿Ryuuzaki?- Llamó Matsuda. Habían pasado algunas horas desde que habían dejado de espiar a Misa. A estas alturas ella estaría cenando o viendo la televisión. - ¿Ryuuzaki? – volvió a llamar

El pelinegro reaccionó, sin despegar la vista de las pantallas. Llevó un macaron rosa a su boca y luego atendió.

-¿Qué sucede, Matsuda?

-¿Crees que utilizar a las personas sea malo? –preguntó mirando al joven Yagami dormir en su silla.

-Depende. Yo los utilizo a ustedes. Eso no es malo – dijo, sin vergüenza alguna, sabiendo a dónde quería llegar su compañero de trabajo- En cuanto a Misa… No lo sé, Matsuda. Puede que ella sea o fuera el segundo Kira, como lo sospechábamos, entonces ella nos estaría mintiendo y no sería malo utilizarla.

-¿Aún sospechas de ella? Pero si es toda ternura. Además… aceptémoslo, es un poco tonta…alguien así no podría matar con tanta astucia.

-Matsuda – comió una fresa cubierta con chocolate- ¿a cuántas personas has matado sin dejar rastros?

-Pues… a ninguna…

-En ese caso, apruebo tu teoría por ahora. –mencionó sonriendo hacia sus adentros. Seguramente Matsuda estaba acostumbrado a las burlas de sus compañeros-

-Por cierto- interrumpió de nuevo- ¿te has fijado que Kira sólo mata hombres?

Sólo hombres… No había considerado tal acto en los meses que llevaba a cargo de la investigación. Con excepción de su antigua compañera del FBI, todos los criminales, políticos y empresarios asesinados eran hombres, cosa común desde el punto de vista machista, pero sin duda alguna interesante.

Amane entró al cuartel, tallándose los ojos con sus delicadas manos de modelo. Su cabello estaba un poco despeinado pero el pequeño camisón rojo que llevaba puesto, casi figurando un baby-doll distraía toda la atención de su cara sin maquillaje y su cabello sin forma.

Misa caminó unos cuantos pasos con los ojos medio cerrados, sólo para percatarse de que sus intensiones serían frenadas una vez más.

-¿Cómo? ¿Light ya se durmió?

El pelinegro mayor quedó en silencio, observando sin descaro alguno la figura de la rubia. Ella se paró en frente de su novio e infló sus mejillas para gritarle y despertarlo. L, en un alto reflejo abandonó su silla y le cubrió la boca a la chica con su mano derecha, mientras que su ante brazo izquierdo estaba peligrosamente cerca de la parte inferior de los pechos de Misa, presionándolos hacia arriba, a lo que Matsuda respondió con un derrame nasal.

-No te atrevas a gritar, Misa –pasaron unos segundos antes de que ambos se dieran cuenta de la presión que L ejercía sobre su cuerpo.

Ella lo intentó mirar de reojo, lo cual fue inútil pues sólo logró mirar la mano que le cubría la boca, mientras él, Elle, se mantenía sin saber lo provocativa que su "amiga" se veía ese día.

-¿Acaso no te das cuenta de la hora que es?

El pelinegro empujó a la rubia con delicadeza hacia la puerta. Una vez descubierta la boca de la chica, la tomó de la mano y caminó con ella en dirección a su cuarto. Él primero, guiándola y ella, molesta y medio dormida por la hora.

Llegaron a uno de los dos elevadores y, sin pensarlo más, Misa dejó caer su cabeza sobre la espalda de su guía.

-¿Es tan malo que Misa quiera que Light duerma con ella? –su voz sonaba quebrada, como si quisiera llorar pero el sueño se lo impedía. No tenía muchas energías- ¡Me da miedo este lugar! ¡Siempre está muy oscuro!

L volteó y en un ágil movimiento la cargó, manteniendo aún su típica posición encorvada.

-Pervertido- mencionó Misa quedándose dormida, recargada sobre el pecho del escuálido joven.

Quizás la conversación debería quedar para mañana.


	3. Capítulo III

Pasaron horas interminables para el pelinegro, que comía como bestia sus más anhelados, delicados y finos postres mientras intentaba buscar un detalle que lo acercara cada vez más a Kira. Por momentos, volteaba a su alrededor buscando señales de vida despierta y al no encontrarla, cambiaba las imágenes de noticias y datos por las de las cámaras de seguridad de Misa Amane.

_-Lawliet, ¿alguna vez has tenido sentimientos?_ –

No, el chico no podía tener sentimientos. Nunca los había tenido y no tenía tiempo para ellos y tenerlos resultaría ser sólo una debilidad que no se daría el lujo de tener. Sin embargo, sus deseos no podía ocultarlos y muy pocas veces lidiar con ellos. Para muchos, su adicción a los dulces no era más que uno de los pocos síntomas del síndrome de Asperger que mantenía. Para Elle, su adicción a los dulces era lo que lo mantenía con vida.

Dulces… ella era dulce. Era realmente admirable como ella podía mantenerse tan feliz y entusiasta en todo momento, sobre todo ante los gritos de Light Yagami y el caso de Kira. Aún durante su tortura, mantenía la calma más de lo pensado. Ella resultaba ser muy extraña para él, como él para ella.

Si ella era el segundo Kira, era muy lógico que el primer Kira no la hubiese matado ya. A pesar de llegar a ser tan molesta como un bebé recién nacido, si ella también era una asesina, le estaría ayudando a encubrir algo, la estaba usando a su antojo o posiblemente trabajaban con el mismo nivel de culpabilidad. Era una actriz, después de todo. No se revelaría tan fácil.

Sin embargo, aunque su relación con ella era de simple investigación oculta tras una amistad falsa, le era curioso pensar que una mujer era muy bella. Tanto como para querer verla a escondidas mientras todos dormían. ¿Acaso era un pervertido como ella decía?

_-Eres el más grande investigador que pueda existir en el mundo. Tu fortuna se basa en tus años destinados a las investigaciones privadas y las pocas horas de sueño compensadas con los dulces que te mantienen despierto. ¿En serio quieres investigar sobre lo que llaman amor?_

Diez de la mañana. Todos parecían estar atentos a sus respectivas computadoras.

Elle se levantó junto con las miradas de los demás. Watari, que llevaba un carro lleno de postres, atendió al llamado del joven que lo regresó hacia el pasillo.

_-_Watari. Quiero que dejes las luces de los pasillos que encendidas durante la noche. ¿De acuerdo? Y cómprale una lámpara de noche a la señorita Amane. La más hermosa lámpara de noche. Tú debes saber cómo le gustan esas cosas a las mujeres.

-Entendido, joven Ryuuzaki.

L, sin dudarlo se aventuró a la recámara de la modelo. Tocó la puerta un par de veces y tras un "pase" entró en aquella habitación.

-Buenos días, Misa.

Misa Amane se incorporó en su cama, cubriendo sólo la mitad de su cuerpo con una muy fina sábana color crema. Su camisón rojo hacía resaltar hasta la más mínima curva de su cuerpo, de modo que, si subía un poco de peso, todos los que la vieran vestida así lo notarían sin excepción alguna.

-¿Ryuuzaki?... ¡buenos días! Eh… oye, creo que soñé contigo – Misa se talló los ojos y los abrió poco a poco para evitar asustarse.

Él le era más que subnormal. Le recordaba mucho a un mono o a un personaje de película de terror. Su tono de piel, tan pálido, casi albino, debía ser por la falta de sol y de comida que, más allá de los dulces, seguro no había probado hacía años.

-¿Conmigo? – se preguntó, llevándose su dedo pulgar a la boca. Sus palabras, por pocas que fueran, resultaban ser más ligeras y tiernas hacia ella, por alguna u otra razón.

-Sí, sólo recuerdo que tú me cargabas y dormías conmigo un rato… fue muy raro… pero por favor…

-No lo comentaré, Amane. A decir verdad… fue cierto que te cargué. Estabas casi dormida. Y sí, sí dormí contigo… sólo unos minutos.

-¡PERVERTIDO! –gritó cubriéndose con su sábana.

-No pasó nada malo, Misa.

Pasaron varios minutos en silencio, él con sus manos dentro de sus bolsillos, y ella, cubriendo su cuerpo y sus mejillas sonrojadas con las sábanas.

-Misa- llamó L- ¿quieres salir conmigo?


	4. Capítulo IV

Lamento la tardanza. Estoy muy metida en otro fanfic sobre Death Note, llamado "A quien corresponda". Es sobre la vida de L y la verdad es que me distraje mucho con ese fanfic. Agradezco sus comentarios y por favor sigan dejándolos, eso me motiva.

_Death Note y sus personajes no me pertenecen. _

* * *

Cambiar de príncipe

Fijó sus ojos en la enorme pantalla que tenía sobre de él, por alguna extraña razón no podía procesar la información que estaba proyectando. Su mente se mantenía ocupada recordando cómo el día anterior ella, la rubia, le había dicho que no saldría con él porque Light se enojaría. Pensaba que era muy curioso y a la vez, le daba lástima. Esa chica era tan fácilmente manipulable, tan sentimental, tan terca y tan impulsiva.

El castaño a su lado, Light Yagami, se le quedó mirando. L tomó la taza con café que había endulzado previamente con 7 cubos de azúcar, transformándolo en una pasta dulce.

-Ryuuzaki…-llamó el castaño- has estado muy serio. –No recibió respuesta- No me digas que… ¿En serio tenías ilusión de salir con Misa?

El pelinegro siguió sin atender a sus llamados. Recordó aquella noche en que había conversado con Matsuda. ¿Era posible que ese dato se hubiera pasado de largo a todos los investigadores? Tenía sentido. Kira no mataba mujeres así hubieran sido mostradas en televisión, ni siquiera el segundo Kira había mostrado en crímenes realizados por féminas.

Como un rayo, le llegó un recuerdo a su mente. Después de salir de reclusión, Light había dicho que Misa lo había casi obligado a salir con ella, pero después, cuando se le había propuesto fingir amor por ella, había dicho que no jugaría con los sentimientos de una mujer… pero ellos ya tenían días siendo novios…

Si Light Yagami no quería a Misa Amane, sólo la utilizaba para algún fin propio. De otra forma, al ser Kira, la habría matado en un accidente que pareciera normal, antes de que todos se enteraran de su noviazgo.

Si Misa era el segundo Kira, tenía habilidades que iban más allá que las del primer Kira. Juntos serían más poderosos y dado que ella haría cualquier cosa por él y su admiración por Kira era increíblemente grande, podría ser un arma para conspirar contra L y poder asesinarlo.

¿Asesinaban ante sus ojos? Por un momento negó en su cabeza. Si asesinaban frente a sus ojos, tenían poderes paranormales más allá de lo que creía. Pero… ¿Y si fuera una fuerza paranormal quien controlaba a los dos Kiras y no lo hicieran por sed de muerte? No habría forma de juzgarlos, nadie creería en una teoría tan absurda como la de poderes mágicos.

Si esperaban la oportunidad para matarlo, debería realizar una investigación separada a la que hacían los demás miembros del cuartel.

-Ryuuzaki, ¡deja de ignorarme!-llamó de nuevo- ¿Por qué quieres salir con Misa?

El pelinegro salió de sus pensamientos.

-Eso es porque aún dudo de ti y de Amane- tomó un pedazo de pastel de fresa que se encontraba frente a él y comenzó a comerlo-

-¡¿Sigues pensando que somos Kira?!

-Eso acabo de decir… -tragó otro pedazo de pastel- Es por eso que te prohíbo que hables con ella hasta que yo lo haga. Claro, a menos que esté escuchando de lo que hablan.

-¡Eres un imbécil!-

-Claro, Light-respondió con sarcasmo.

…

Ella despertó. Un gran brillo de esperanza se reflejó en sus ojos. Saltó de la cama y se estiró mientras sonreía. Corrió a la ducha sacándose la ropa en el camino. El agua comenzó a caer y sin esperar se metió debajo de la regadera. El frío que hacía afuera era alentador para ese día. De hecho, esperaba que no saliera el sol ni un minuto. Le gustaban los días así y ese día era especial.

Se duchó lo más rápido que pudo y salió con una toalla envuelta en su cuerpo y otra en su cabello. Corrió hacia el espejo y se miró. Pensó que era un buen día para cambiar de _look_.

Secó su cabello y lo cepilló hacia su izquierda. Lo trenzó y comenzó con la ardua tarea de buscar la ropa apropiada.

Las horas pasaron con ella sentada en el sofá. Devoraba revistas de moda una y otra vez, rodaba por la cama procurando no despeinarse o arruinarse el maquillaje. No paraba de ver el calendario de su celular. 25 de diciembre, nochebuena… se levantó y se dirigió al ventanal que había en su habitación. Eran más de las cinco de la tarde, sabía que a esa hora ya debían estarla espiando.

-Light, ¿acaso no verás a Misa hoy?

-¿Debería?

-¿Por qué otra razón preguntaría?

-Hace unas horas dijiste que no podría hablar con ella, _afortunadamente_. ¿Para qué quieres que la vea? ¿Para formar una idea loca sobre misa y yo acerca de Kira?

-¿Loca?- Miró al techo y se llevó un dedo a la boca- No lo considero locura. Pero mira, se ve que se arregló por algo, ¿no crees?

El castaño ignoró la pantalla y se levantó para dirigirse a una mesa donde había café. Su compañero, Shuichi Aizawa se acercó al pelinegro con un poco de timidez y colocó una mano sobre su hombro.

-Ryuuzaki. Sé que el caso Kira es lo más importante en este momento pero…Hoy es nochebuena, realmente quisiera estar con mi esposa y mi pequeña hija.

Elle sabía qué fecha era, lo tenía muy en mente. Se levantó de su asiento, metió las manos en las bolsas de su pantalón y caminó por la habitación mirando de reojo a los integrantes del Equipo de Investigación.

Suspiró.

-Está bien, puedes irte, Aizawa…pero llega a las 7.00 am en punto, por favor.

La habitación se quedó en silencio.

-¿Alguien más quiere irse? - Nadie respondió – Señor Yagami, ¿qué me dice usted?

-La investigación es más importante ahora…

-Usted tiene una hija adolescente, ¿no es así?

-Sí, Sayou.

El pelinegro caminó hacia un sofá y se sentó en posición fetal, casi recargando su cabeza sobre sus manos.

-Si soy sincero… confío en usted, señor Yagami, por lo que sé que mantendría a Light vigilado, que es lo que me importa en este momento. Pero si quieren quedarse, por mí no hay problema. La mayor parte de los que están aquí, no tienen familia, pero si consideran que quieren pasar su noche en sus casas, adelante. Por otro lado, yo me ocuparé de Misa el día de hoy –mencionó levantándose de su asiento- Como Light seguro no sabe, hoy también es su cumpleaños y, ya que no quiere verla, agradecería mucho que no se acercara ni escuchara nuestra conversación.

Comenzó a arrastrar sus pies y, caminando encorvado, tomó un pastelillo de una bandeja que Watari iba metiendo a la habitación y se dirigió a las escaleras de cristal que subía al piso de Amane.

-Por favor, si deciden irse, estén puntuales por la mañana, estén en el estado que estén.

Ryuuzaki llegó al piso exclusivo para Misa Amane y tocó a su puerta. La quinta del pasillo. No recibió respuesta. Volvió a tocar, siguió sin respuesta. Entró sin más aviso que sus dos golpes pasados y la vio dormir. Eran las 5:30 pm y ella no había aparecido en la sala del cuartel.

Se acercó a ella y se posicionó en su característica pose, quedando su cara al nivel de la de ella. Estiró uno de sus dedos a su hombro.

-Amane… Amane, ¿estás bien?

Ella despertó poco a poco. Su rostro parecía sin ganas de nada.

-¿Light?

-No –mencionó un tanto decepcionado- Soy Ryuuzaki.

-Ah…-Se talló los ojos llevándose el delineador con sus manos- ¿qué quieres?

-¿No pretendes salir de la habitación hoy?

-¿Para qué? No tengo nada que hacer y no quiero ver a Light –se volvió a acostar y se volteó, dándole la espalda-

- Misa… posiblemente Light la pase con su familia el día de hoy…

-…Oh… ¿Ryuuzaki, puedes dejarme en sola?

-¿Por qué? –Movió su cabeza en señal de confusión e hizo una mueca con la boca-

-No quiero hablar…

Dejó un momento de silencio, escuchó un pequeño sollozo proveniente de la rubia y continuó hablando.

-Te traje algo

Ella volteó y lo miró confusa. Vio cómo estiró los brazos con un cupcake de glaseado rojo en manos, él no la veía, mantenía su mirada cansada y perdida fija en el pastelillo.

-Sé que no comes dulces, pero pensé que en una ocasión especial lo aceptarías. Si no lo comes está bien, sólo tómalo y considera mi propuesta de ayer.

Ella lo tomó con timidez y vio al pelinegro levantarse. ¿Por qué siempre caminaba como si estuviera desanimado de vivir?

-Feliz cumpleaños, Amane

Salió de la habitación y ella se quedó observando el cupcake. Se veía demasiado tentador… se secó las pocas lágrimas que caían por sus mejillas y dio un mordisco al pastelillo. Era delicioso. Dio otro mordisco sin importar ensuciar su cara o su ropa. Al terminar, miró hacia la puerta de su habitación y sonrió.

-_Ryuuzaki se acordó de mi cumpleaños_


	5. Capítulo V

Hola hola nvn gracias por comentar, me animan mucho. Este capítulo es algo aburrido, me cuesta mucho trabajo lograr al L en este fanfic, a diferencia del otro que les comenté. Pero bueno... Espero les guste y pasen por mis demas fanfics nvn tengo un Lemon LxMisa y el de L 7u7

_Death Note y sus personajes no me pertenecen, /3_

* * *

Cambiar de Príncipe

Sus pasos eran sigilosos. Caminaba descalzo casi todo el tiempo, por lo que estaba acostumbrado al frío del piso y los calcetines nunca eran una opción.

Era extraño que, después de todo el tiempo que había estado en compañía de los miembros de la policía, volviera a quedarse sólo en compañía de Watari. No le importaba estar solo, lo había estado siempre y esta vez no sería la excepción: todos habían optado por pasar nochebuena con sus familias o, en su defecto, con amigos.

Se sentía aliviado. Se había librado un momento de Matsuda y Light quienes, a veces, le colmaban la paciencia. Actuar era una de las cosas que sabía hacer de forma muy extraña.

Sintió la presencia de su fiel compañero entrar a la habitación. Caminó por el lugar y se acercó a uno de los sofás. Subió uno de sus pies, luego el otro y bajó su cuerpo para conseguir su postura característica.

Miró a su compañero observarlo con una charola en manos.

-Es hora del té, joven L.

-Sí… Por favor tómalo conmigo

-Con mucho gusto

El anciano sonrió y sirvió té en dos tazas de porcelana. Extendió una de ellas hacia el pelinegro, quien tomó 7 terrones de azúcar y los introdujo en el líquido, y él hizo lo mismo con sólo 1 cubo azucarado.

-Joven L… ¿Por qué quiere salir con la señorita Amane?

-…-Sorbió un poco de té- quiero realizar una investigación independiente de la que lleva el equipo, pero menos formal

-No creo entenderlo –sorbió té

-…-suspiró- Matsuda me dio una clave importante para volver a sospechar de Light más allá del 70%. Verás: Kira no mata mujeres y todos sabemos que Light aborrece a Misa, pero aunque dice no ser del tipo que juega con una mujer, ha estado saliendo con ella desde días antes a su reclusión. De hecho, fue justo por las fechas en que dije que los dos Kiras se pondrían en contacto.

-Entonces, piensas que el joven Yagami usa a Misa para matar

-Algo así…

-Mmh. ¿Por qué otra razón quieres salir con ella?

-…¿De qué hablas?-continuó tomando su té, luego, comenzó a apilar cubos de azúcar formando una torre

-Te conozco, Ryuuzaki. He estado a tu lado por más de 15 años. Te he visto crecer, conozco tus miedos, tus deseos, tus costumbres… pero esta vez no puedo saber cómo piensas.

El pelinegro perdió su vista en la cara del hombre mayor. Llevó su dedo pulgar a su boca.

-¿Cómo pienso?... Creo que… me da algo de lástima que alguien como ella sea usada.

-¿Sólo eso?

-Sí-dudó- sólo eso

-Como tú digas, Elle

-Watari…-llamó

-¿Dime?

El pelinegro vaciló acerca de sus palabras. Lo miró fijamente y se dispuso a hablar hasta que fue interrumpido por una puerta abriéndose. Ambos voltearon al escuchar correr por las escaleras a la única persona que había ahí aparte de ellos.

-¡Ryuuzaki!

La rubia corrió hacia él y lo abrazó con fuerza tal que logró tirarlo del sofá, cayendo el uno sobre el otro. Él quedó paralizado, ¿qué pasaba con esa niña?

Ella se levantó y se acomodó sobre sus rodillas, mirando al chico que aún se encontraba acostado en el piso, observándola desde su posición. Ella se inclinó hacia él y posicionó de forma fugaz sus labios sobre la mejilla pálida del chico.

-Muchas gracias por acordarte de mí. El cupcake estaba delicioso.

El chico se llevó una de sus manos a la mejilla que había recibido el beso de la chica. ¿Cómo era posible que ese gesto no le disgustara? Nunca había aceptado (ni le había interesado) ni una muestra de cariño de una mujer más que de su madre.

-Amh… -quedó en silencio un momento- agradécele a Watari, él siempre hace las mejores elecciones de dulces

Ella volteó a verlo, por alguna razón su sonrisa era diferente a la de otras veces.

-Feliz cumpleaños, señorita Amane.

Ella sonrió sonrojada. Se levantó y extendió la mano para ayudar a Ryuuzaki. Él aceptó la ayuda y se levantó logrando su pose habitual, pensaba que aquella situación había sido un poco incómoda pero a la vez refrescante. Era algo novedoso y no podría negarlo. Misa hacía ese tipo de cosas sólo con Light.

-¿Y bien?... ¿Ya nos vamos?- mencionó la chica- Si no salimos ahora, habrá muchas más personas en todos lados y no podremos hacer nada.

-… ¿Entonces sí quieres salir conmigo?

-¡Por supuesto que sí!... Watari-volteó a verlo- tú también vienes, ¿verdad?

-A mí me parece buena idea, Watari.

El anciano miró a la chica y posteriormente a su pupilo. Sin perder ni un momento su sonrisa hizo una reverencia y se disculpó.

-Creo que me quedaré aquí, me gustaría ocuparme de algunos asuntos y, además, no puedo dejar sólo el cuartel. Joven Ryuuzaki, si necesita algo, sólo llame. –Hizo una segunda reverencia y se retiró del lugar.

La modelo volteó hacia donde su compañero de investigación estaba y lo encontró observándola. A veces, esa cara de "pervertido" no era del todo molesta, de hecho, llegaba a ser gracioso verlo abrir tanto los ojos mientras se mordía un dedo, como imaginándose cosas perversas en su cabeza. La razón era que su cara ERA graciosa, parecía de algún monstruo sacado de la imaginación de un director de cine amateur… Quizás algo sobrenatural.

Le gustaban las cosas sobrenaturales.

-Ryuuzaki… ¿Qué tanto me ves?

-…Te ves muy bien

Ella no pudo evitar el cosquilleo en sus mejillas. A diario recibía halagos de hombres y mujeres más grandes que ella, pero era la primera vez que aquel sujeto demostraba algo que no fuera deseo de atrapar a Kira.

Él la continuó observando, sabía que era una mujer hermosa pero nunca se había detenido a observarla, generalmente desviaba la mirada de ella en presencia de Light y, dado que nunca se separaba de él, los encuentros con Misa no tenían cruces de miradas.

Ese día se veía diferente, claramente estaba vestida para salir al frío de las calles de Japón. No tenía sus acostumbrados escotes o sus minifaldas a cuadros, esta vez portaba un pantalón de mezclilla lo suficientemente pegado para marcar las curvas de sus piernas y una blusa de manga larga. Era extraño verla así, pero le gustaba.

-Eres un pervertido, Ryuuzaki


	6. Capítulo VI

Hola, he estado algo ocupada con cosas de la escuela, por lo que este capítulo no dura tanto como quería, pero no importa, la historia seguirá.

Tengo dificultades para escribir el LxMisa, por cómo es L, pero… intentaré dejar salir mi fangirl interior, ¿va?. Recuerden que alterno las actualizaciones de este fanfic con "A quien corresponda".

Notas:

-Me di cuenta que mi Misa no habla en tercera persona… Así la dejaré.

-Si encuentran cosas que no entiendan o errores de ortografía, les pido una sincera disculpa, no lo revisé mucho antes de subirlo. Como digo, he estado muy ocupada y esto tuve que escribirlo rápido, ya no quería dejarlo para después.

Gracias por sus comentarios!

_Death Note y sus personajes no me pertenecen_

* * *

**Cambiar de Príncipe**

Sus ojos color miel detectar observar algún rastro de emoción, descifrar lo que el chico frente a ella pensaba acerca de la propuesta que él mismo había hecho el día anterior.

No. No podía. ¿Qué debía hacer para poder hacerlo hablar? Sólo habían pasado cinco minutos desde que se había quedado en silencio, en su pose encorvada con su dedo en la boca y sus ojos mirando hacia la nada, como buscando dibujos en el piso.

-Ryuuzaki… ya, por favor, dime algo.

Él quedó en silencio de nuevo. Había resuelto casos difíciles, había detenido guerras y ahora se enfrentaba al caso Kira… pero por más que intentaba no podía pensar en algo qué hacer con esa mujer. Jamás creyó que llegaría tan lejos como para que ella aceptara salir con él sin Light.

¿Qué clases de cosas le gustan a ese tipo de mujeres? Mujeres que, a pesar de su hermoso físico y su empatía, resultaban o parecían huecas de la cabeza. Sin embargo, si esa chica sí era el segundo Kira, era más inteligente de lo que demostraba.

-¡Ryuuzaki!- La chica, furiosa, no contuvo las ganas de darle un golpe en el pecho, acción que sólo pudo moverlo unos milímetros hacia atrás, pero tan efectiva que lo hizo reaccionar.

-Umh… -parpadeó un par de veces y miró a su alrededor, ubicándose- perdona… ¿Qué te gustaría hacer?, realmente no esperaba que el día de hoy quisieras salir, considerando que todas las calles estarán infestadas de personas. ¿No te preocupa ser acosada?

-Estoy acostumbrada… No te ofendas, pero si estoy arreglada es porque quería salir con Light… a lo que fuera, a comer, a tomar un café, a algún centro comercial, al cine… lo que fuera…

_-¿Así que eso es lo que les gusta a las mujeres?..._ ¿Y te molestaría hacer ese "lo que fuera" conmigo, Amane?

-Uh… supongo que no… de hecho… creo que será divertido… Mientras no te pongas de pervertido, creo que estará bien

-Sigues llamándome pervertido y te patearé…

Él sonrió para sus adentros. Esa actitud por alguna razón le había causado un poco de felicidad.

Ambos salieron del edificio en el Rolls Royce siendo manejado por Watari, el cual los dejó a una calle de un conocido centro comercial.

Ryuuzaki no era el tipo de personas que acostumbraban salir a una plaza y menos en un día tan concurrido como nochebuena, sin embargo tenía sus objetivos muy claros: encontrar a Kira. Ella era novia de Kira.

El anciano bajó del auto y abrió la puerta trasera del lado derecho, de la cual bajó su pupilo. Estiró los brazos y volvió a su pose encorvada. Extendió una de sus manos hacia el auto y su acompañante la tomó para ayudarse y bajar del vehículo.

Ella agradeció. El anciano subió al auto y se retiró del lugar. Caminaron hacia la plaza, cuando el pelinegro sacó de la bolsa de su pantalón una paleta esférica color rojo con envoltura transparente que miró un par de segundos y la estiró hacia Misa.

-Tómala. No me apetece el sabor cereza en este momento.

Él volvió a meter su mano a su pantalón de mezclilla y sacó una nueva, esta vez de color rosa.

-Ésta sí- destapó la paleta y se la llevó a la boca, sosteniéndola con los dedos pulgar e índice.

-Te gusta mucho la fresa, ¿verdad? – preguntó, cabizbaja, observando su paleta roja.

-Mmh-sacó la paleta de su boca- sí, me gusta mucho, es deliciosa- dio una lamida a su dulce- ¿y bien? ¿Qué quieres hacer primero?

Ella pensó observando por fuera toda la construcción frente a ella.

-No he comido desde ayer en la tarde… ¿Podemos comer?

Él pensó un momento, le hacía falta un buen pastel con urgencia.

-Escoge el lugar

-… ¡Ya sé dónde!-la chica sonrió y lo tomó de la mano para guiarlo con pasos rápidos y fuertes

La rubia lo arrastró hasta un restaurante de comida italiana ubicado en la planta del edificio, dividido en dos: una parte adentro, con decorado en colores cálidos y luces bajas; y una parte afuera, con el piso de cristal que reflejaba un pequeño lago artificial lleno de rocas en el que "flotaban".

Habían pedido una mesa lo más alejada que se pudiera y, al esperar 20 minutos, fueron llevados a ella. Ryuuzaki se quitó el tenis derecho y subió su pie a la silla, doblando la rodilla. Luego hizo lo mismo con el otro pie y se posicionó en su forma tradicional.

-He venido a esta plaza una infinidad de veces a comprar ropa y de más, pero nunca había entrado a este lugar. El piso sobre el agua es muy lindo, ¿no?

-Uh… sí-mencionó sin dar importancia al intrascendente suceso- por cierto… ¿Cómo es que alguien a quien le gusta el ocultismo, le tiene miedo a la oscuridad?

Ella se quedó en silencio, observando el menú que había sido dado cuando fueron llevados a la mesa. Recuerdos le llegaron a la mente:

La oscuridad de la noche… una casa iluminada por los pocos rayos de luz de luna que pasaban por las cortinas de encaje blanco. En el piso, su madre, rodeada por un charco de sangre y con una evidente expresión de error en su rostro.

A unos metros, su padre, con heridas y golpes en el pecho y cara. Todo iba oscureciendo más y más… no quería vivir en la oscuridad total. Siempre usaba velas para iluminar cuando no quería luz eléctrica.

Apretó un poco el menú, reteniendo un par de lágrimas en sus ojos. Ryuuzaki la observó confundido. Arqueó una ceja y miró hacia el menú… Seguro era una tontería de mujeres o algo relacionado con algún monstruo imaginario de la infancia.

-La oscuridad me recuerda el día que asesinaron a mis padres…

El azabache subió la mirada de golpe. Entendía el dolor de perder a sus padres, él era huérfano, pero muy diferente a Misa. Él era evidentemente más fuerte con sus emociones y, Misa, se dejaba caer hasta por la más mínima derrota.

-¿Cómo son tus padres, Ryuuzaki?-preguntó limpiándose las lágrimas

-Soy huérfano –respondió, sin interés. Abrió el menú y se dirigió a la parte de postres-

Ella se quedó en silencio. ¿Cómo era posible que él no mostrara sentimiento alguno con ello?... ella observó el menú del chico con cara de desagrado

-Ah no- le golpeó las manos de forma rápida y levantó la voz en forma de regaño- nada de postres hasta que hayas comido

Él la miró con furia.

-¿Qué te pasa, Amane?

-Si te traje aquí, no fue para que sólo comieras dulces…

-Misa, mi cerebro necesita energía para concentrarme en el caso Kira

-Pero no estás trabajando… ¡anda!, por mí…

-No, Amane

-¿De qué tienes miedo? –se recargó en su silla y cruzó los brazos-

-Yo no tengo miedo de algo, sólo no quiero.

-… ¡Ya sé!... Si tú comes algo normal, yo comeré un postre

-Estás un poco loca, Amane

-¡Ha! Sabía que tenías miedo…-sonrió con malicia- Es más, estoy segura que nunca has probado tan siquiera el espagueti

-¿Crees que eso funcionará conmigo?

-¡Anda!... por favor… o lloraré aquí en frente de todos.

-No, espera –suspiró, harto. Ella estaba jugando con él y él no se quedaría atrás- no llores. Comeré lo que pidas, pero a cambio, dejarás de molestarme con tonterías así… y comerás el postre que yo te diga.

- Mmh…-estiró su mano para tomar y apretar la del chico frente a ella- Trato hecho, Ryuuzaki-


	7. Capítulo VII

¡Hola! Lamento la tardanza, estoy en mis última semanas de clases y todo es muy pesado en mi facultad. Además, no he tenido internet y es doble dificultad subir un capítulo.

Espero les guste y dejen comentarios, por favor.

Notas:

Las letras cursivas las usé para diálogos de otras personas y pensamientos en caso de los dos principales.

Death Note y sus personajes no me pertenecen.

**Cambiar de Príncipe**

Aquella mesa parecía un bufet completo. Los diferentes platos habían llegado pocos minutos después de la insólita mirada del mesero que no se explicaba por qué alguien como Misa-Misa querría salir a comer con alguien que no sabía ni sentarse bien.

De dicha mesa se desprendía un indescriptible olor a quesos calientes y pasta recién hecha.

Ryuuzaki miró, con algo de asco, la comida frente a él. Habían pedido una porción pequeña de cada plato del menú sin contar las bebidas y los postres. Pero él no quería comer, quería postres, NECESITABA postres. Algo como un festín de quesos era demasiado salado para su delgado cuerpo y no tenía ni idea de cuánto resistiría.

También era contradictorio. ¿Por qué Misa comería todos esos platillos si se quejaba de su figura? Sin duda alguna parecía un día de permisos y pequeños placeres, pero el sólo ver humear aquellos platillos le provocaba nauseas. Parecía pequeño comiendo verduras por primera vez, pero esto era una competencia y no perdería.

-Y… -pensó un momento, ¿qué temas le gustaban a ella?- dime, Amane... ¿Por qué quisiste ser modelo? Digo, no eres exactamente una chica alta, al contrario.

-Bueno... es algo en lo que soy buena -miró su plato mientras jugaba a enredar pasta con un cubierto- tampoco soy del tipo inteligente... Me lo has dicho ya y se bien que los demás piensan lo mismo...

-Umh... -se llevó un dedo a la boca mientras observaba a la chica jugar con su tenedor- lo más estúpido que una persona puede hacer, es creerse estúpido.

Ella lo miró observar el techo en la posición que muchas veces creyó semejaba un mono. El chico bajó su mirada, aún con la cabeza hacia el techo.

-Crees que soy inteligente, Ryuuzaki?

-...No -dijo para poder llevarse un poco de pasta a la boca. Un bocado bastante salado para su cuerpo- bueno, algo así. No eres brillante, pero todos tienen algo de inteligentes y algo de estúpidos. Incluso yo, incluso tú... Aunque no brilles por tu inteligencia. Llamémosle, ingenuidad infantil mezclada con estupidez.

Ella bajó la mirada y se sumió en sus hombros.

-Es decir, ¿por qué ser novia de alguien que no puede ni felicitarte en tu cumpleaños? -continuó comiendo entre gestos de repugnancia-

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Ah-suspiró, luego hizo un ademán para que ella comiera- ¿cómo lo digo?... ¿por qué eres novia de alguien que no te ama?

-¡¿De qué hablas?! ¡Light me ama!

Ella había colocado su mano sobre la mesa de forma brusca. El chico rodó los ojos y comenzó a comer de otro plato.

-Yo no lo creo

-Pues no, porque tú no sabes lo que es amor. Sacrificarías a quien fuera con tal de sentirte bien contigo mismo.

-Te diría que no, pero es así… aunque sí sé lo que es un amor como el tuyo. Lo siento por Watari y se llama amor fraternal. Tú no amas a Light como hombre, sino como una figura paternal, como un salvador.

-¡NO!-la chica tomó su vaso lleno de agua y arrojó el líquido sobre el pelinegro y se quedó en silencio por un momento. Luego sonrió- Ah… ya entiendo, estás celoso.

-Amane-reprochó subiendo la voz, con cara de incrédulo- no creo que quieras que nos corran de aquí, ¿o sí?, te sugiero que te calles, además, recuerda que eres una celebridad y esto no vendría bien a tu carrera. Además, no quiero escándalos, así que cállate y come.

-Ryuuzaki, ¡eres un grosero!

-Misa…

-Pero está bien, tienes razón… celoso

Los dos quedaron en silencio. Habían atraído la atención no sólo por la cantidad y variedad de comida que habían pedido, sino por los gritos de niña de ánime que lanzaba la rubia. Continuaron probando la comida. Cada plato contenía pequeñas porciones de ocho tipo de pastas en total. El cuerpo de L, que no acostumbraba digerir alimentos salados recurrió a un gran vaso de leche, para poder continuar y al fin de una hora, los dos habían consumido la totalidad de su comida con demasiada dificultad, entre comentarios sin importancia y de cultura italiana.

-Amane… para que sepas que no te tengo rencor por el espectáculo que hiciste, dejaré la hora del postre para dentro de un rato-mencionó pagando la cuenta bajo el nombre "Rue Ryuuzaki"- y dime ¿a dónde quieres ir ahora?

-Ah-se había levantado y estiró sus brazos- quiero caminar me siento muy llena.

-Bien, así será.

El chico metió las manos en las bolsas de su pantalón y los dos salieron entre miradas, para adentrarse en la inmensidad de aquel centro comercial. Ryuuzaki, aunque un tanto fastidiado, comenzaba a notar un dulce olor a fresas mezclado con queso. Sin duda alguna, sin esto último todo sería perfecto. Estaba harto del queso, pero cada respirar le hacía temblar de ansiedad y deseo. Supuso en ese momento que era gracias a su antojo de dulces.

-¡Mira, Ryuuzaki!

Misa corrió hacia una tienda de mascotas, donde se encontraba un cachorro de Pomerania color beige. Ella lo tomó entre sus brazos y comenzó a hablarle. Él le respondió con un par de lamidas en la cara y ella rió con diversión. El chico no puedo negar la ternura de la escena y sonrió para sí.

-_Qué linda…_

-Ryuuzaki, ¡ven!- ella gritó acariciando al perro. Él se acercó- ¿apoco no es adorable?

-Creo que tú eres más adorable…

-¿Qué?

Él abrió los ojos dándose cuenta de lo que acababa de decir ¿por qué lo había dicho?

-Que sí, es… está bien, supongo.

-¿Puedo tener un perrito?, anda, así no estaría tan sola y no los molestaría tanto

-¿No molestarnos?... ¿cómo desperdiciar esa oportunidad?... pero no.

-Pero Ryuuzaki…

-He dicho que no.

-Oh…está bien. Bueno… continuemos caminando.

Los dos continuaron, ella llevaba la mirada baja. Aunque resultaba ser más entretenido que estar encerrada, la actitud de Ryuuzaki la desmotivaba, pues no hacía más que insultarla.

-¿Sabes?, hasta hace unos minutos yo pensaba que Watari era algo de ti. No sé, tu padre, tu tío, tu abuelo…

-No te diré algo, Misa…

-¿No confías en mí?

-_No…_ Misa, entiende que cada cosa que intentes averiguar de mi puede ser usado en tu contra. Si digo algo acerca de Watari y algo le pasa, tú serás la principal sospechosa. Dudo que quieras volver a pasar por un interrogatorio de más de 50 días, ¿o sí?

-No diré nada, Ryuuzaki… no me gustaría que las personas pasaran por lo mismo que yo pasé al perder a mis padres… ¿entiendes?

-No, Misa, realmente no entiendo. Piensa un poco. – paró de caminar- No te gustaría que las personas sufrieran por perder a sus padres, pero varios de los criminales asesinados por Kira, a quien veneras, tenían hijos, familia. ¿Lo has pensado?...

-Pues realmente…

-¿Qué habrán sentido sus hijos de verlos muertos?, Kira no es más que un vil y cobarde asesino que no tiene para nada el poder de juzgar a las personas.

-No lo había pensado así… creo que… es cierto

-Van dos veces que discutimos, Misa… mejor continuemos caminando

-Esta cita es muy rara, Ryuuzaki

Él, que había comenzado a caminar, se quedó parado mirando hacia el piso, mientras la rubia lo rebasaba.

-…_ ¿Cita? ¿Una cita con Amane?...-_llevó un dedo a su boca y miró al techo_- ¿cita?_

-Ryuuzaki –la chica se volteó hacia él- ¿vienes?

Los dos caminaron un par de metros mirando los aparadores de mueblerías y tiendas de electrónica. A pocos metros los dos se detuvieron frente a una tienda de ropa. Misa se acercó al vidrio acariciando su cabello y miró maravillada un vestido corto color dorado.

-Entremos a ver

La chica lo tomó de la mano y entró al local con prisa. La canción navideña que sonaba de fondo fue opacada por los gritos de un par de personas.

-¡Miren ahí! ¡ES MISA AMANE!-gritó una chica, haciendo que más personas se sumaran a su recibimiento

Las personas comenzaron a rodear a los dos chicos haciendo sonrojar a la rubia. Hacían toda clase de declaraciones y felicitaciones de cumpleaños. Ella, apenada, se acercó a su compañero estrujando su brazo y recargándose sobre él mientras sonreía en agradecimiento a sus fans.

_-Oh… Misa-Misa, ¿esta cosa es tu novio? _

_-Claro que no-_respondió otro_- Misa no puede tener gustos tan horribles_

_-Sí, da miedo_

_-Yo puedo ser mejor novio_

_-¿Qué no salía con alguien más?_

Las personas comenzaban a murmurar acerca del chico que sujetaba aún la mano de la modelo. Él rodó los ojos, sin darle importancia a las críticas.

-jeje-interrumpió la chica, un poco sonrojada- él no es mi novio, es mi amigo. Así que por favor, no sean groseros.

-Pensé que este día era sólo para los dos, Amane- articuló el pelinegro, molesto

_-¿Nos estás corriendo, espanto?_

_-_Sí

-¡Ryuuzaki! –la chica se dirigió a él y volteo hacia sus fans- perdónenlo, suele ser muy malhumorado porque nadie le enseñó modales

Las personas comenzaron a dispersarse mientras Lawliet recorría el lugar con la mirada. No estaba acostumbrado a ver ese tipo de tiendas en donde las prendas colgaban por colores, su atuendo era más bien sencillo: un pantalón de mezclilla y una playera blanca de manga larga. Ponía la comodidad ante todo.

La rubia corrió hacia un conjunto de vestidos en color amarillo y dorado, junto a otros naranjas y cafés. Eligió uno idéntico al del aparador y se dirigió a los vestidores. Tardó sólo unos minutos antes de salid del probador y caminar hacia su compañero, quien esperaba con la mirada fija en las puertas de madera.

-Y bien, ¿qué te parece?

Ryuuzaki la observó de pies a cabeza. Pudo sentir, por primera vez en años, el cosquilleo propio de la sonrojación y unas ganas casi incontenibles de sonreír de nervios. Aquel vestido corto, además de acentuar la cintura de la rubia, resaltaba sus pechos y dejaba a la vista sus piernas. A él le gustaba ver sus piernas. En ese momento pensó que el adjetivo que ella le decía quedaba corto. Creyó que las ganas de abrazar con intensidad a una menor de edad estaban mal, más que nada por ser la segunda Kira, por ser la novia de Kira.

¿Qué debía decir?

Ella dio la vuelta mostrando la totalidad del vestido y haciendo que los clientes hombres y algunas cuantas mujeres voltearan a verla con gestos de asombro.

-Creo que…estás bien. Ese color te queda perfecto y te ves bonita.

-¿Qué? ¿Sólo bonita? –la chica hizo un gesto de tristeza

_-_ Deberías comprártelo, Amane.

-¿En serio lo crees?

-Sí. Es más, yo lo hago, considéralo como mi regalo de cumpleaños.

-¿En verdad?, ¡Gracias Ryuuzaki!

La chica sonrió y se lanzó a los brazos de su amigo. Su forma de pararse le facilitaba el abrazo.

Él, llevó sus manos, un tanto temblorosas, a la cintura de la modelo mientras olía con excitación el perfume que el cabello de esta liberaba. Cerró los ojos mientras ella se despegaba de él lentamente.

Ella se detuvo y subió la mirada hacia su rostro, topándose con sus labios. Luego lo volvió a abrazar, esta vez de una forma más tierna… Él también olía bien.


	8. Capítulo VIII

El día de hoy traigo un capitulo un poco largo. También aprovecho para decir que no me he olvidado de mi otro fanfic, pero por el momento prefiero dejarlo, dado que creo que es un momento difícil para mi país y mencionarlo sería algo delicado. Aun así, continuo escribiendo, espero subirlo pronto. De igual forma, ahora que prácticamente tengo más tiempo, espero subir más capítulos de forma rápida.

Espero disfruten, me cuesta trabajo escribir porque, como ustedes sabrán por comentarios pasados, no quiero caer TANTO en el OC, pues Ryuuzaki perdería todas las razones por las que las personas lo aman. Así que encontrarán conflictos de forma frecuente.

Recuerden que quejas y sugerencias son bien recibidas. Por favor, dejen reviews, me sirven para continuar mi trabajo.

_Death Note y sus personajes no me pertenecen._

* * *

Cambiar de Príncipe

Disfrazaron un suspiro como exhalación moderada. Él subió las manos hacia los hombros de Misa y la alejó con tranquilidad. Sin esfuerzo alguno esbozó una sonrisa más que nada tétrica.

-No tienes nada que agradecer, es tu cumpleaños, ¿no?

-Sí- ella se sonrojó- volveré al vestidor

-Amane… -Elle dudó un momento, ignorando la mirada de la rubia- Si yo elijo un vestido para ti, ¿lo usarías?

-¿TÚ? ¿Un vestido?... Pues, sí, claro, pero siendo sincera no confío en tu sentido de la moda

-Es entendible… -posó su mirada sobre ella- pero soy hombre. Eso debería bastar para saber que tendré una buena elección para ti.

Ella lo miró dudosa, su boca reflejó desconfianza. Él no era exactamente un fashionista, pero él pagaría.

Misa regresó al probador y cerró la puerta. El chico arrastró sus pies con dificultad por la alfombra del local y se dirigió hacia un conjunto de vestidos de variados tonos de verde. Hurgó entre el montón imaginándose a la rubia en cada uno de ellos hasta que se detuvo. ¿Qué carajos estaba haciendo? ¿Seleccionando un vestido para Misa Amane? ¿Por qué? Ella era un cero a la izquierda en su vida, pero un gran elemento para la investigación del asesino serial que ella ayudaba. ¿Sentía lástima?

Cerró los puños mientras apretaba los dientes. Luego, su mirada se distrajo hacia un vestido corto verde aqua. Era sencillo, no tenía escote alguno y tenía mangas largas, pero la parte de la falda era bastante suelta y moderadamente corta. Ella no estaba acostumbrada en lo absoluto a ese tipo de prendas, ¿le gustaría?

Imaginó el cuerpo de la rubia en aquel vestido verde y se llevó su pulgar derecho a la boca, evitando una sonrisa. Caminó hacia la prenda que era sostenida por una de las chicas que lo habían insultado y lo tomó sin permiso alguno, ignorando los gritos de indignación. Caminó hacia el vestidor y tocó la puerta.

-Amane, ya he elegido tu vestido, abre un poco, por favor.

Ella abrió la puerta unos centímetros y tomó el vestido. Lo miró fijamente de arriba abajo y se lo colocó para salir del vestidor y encontrarse con una de sus fans discutiendo con el detective, que la ignoraba.

-Ryuuzaki… ¿Qué haces?- preguntó la chica, irritada- ¿Estás discutiendo de nuevo?

-¿Uh?... –señaló a la chica a su lado- Ella empezó.

La chica bufó y se alejó del lugar entre maldiciones. El pelinegro examinó sorprendido a la rubia, tal como un escáner. Ella lo notó a lo que respondió con una ruborización.

-¿Qué te parece?

-Aunque hay un 97% de posibilidades de que me digas que soy un pervertido, creo que es el vestido que mejor te ha quedado hasta el momento.

-Creo que… no está tan mal, es cómodo y lindo. Creo que sí me veo bien.

-Eres la mujer más hermosa de esta tienda, Amane.

Lo había dicho sin ningún problema. En ese momento efectivamente creía que la chica frente a ella era más que hermosa, pero le daba lástima. Ella no necesitaba utilizar vestidos cortos y escotes grandes para ser bella, al contrario, se veía vulgar. Pero ese vestido lo cambiaba todo. No había lujuria en sus pensamientos esta vez, no la observaba por la piel que enseñaba, sino por la ternura que la rubia junto con aquella prenda le connotaba.

-Creo que ya me gusta este vestido- sobó su brazo izquierdo con su mano derecha- iré a cambiarme… y luego me explicarás por qué discutías con esa chica.

-Yo creo que no –la miró desinteresado- cámbiate, perdimos mucho tiempo con tus fans

Ella estaba confundida. Por momentos se mostraba tierno y unos segundos después volvía a ser el mismo Ryuuzaki que conocía, el frío, desinteresado y grosero pervertido que quería atrapar a su ídolo. Pasaron unos minutos hasta que salieron de la tienda. El chico miró por en todas direcciones y se detuvo cerca de una banca, donde ambos se sentaron.

-Amane, debemos hablar seriamente

-¿Qué pasa, Ryuuzaki?

-Estoy cansado. NECESITO un postre inmediatamente.

-Ryuuzaki, ¡No seas perezoso! – Estiró su brazo y lo tomó de una mano, obligándolo a levantarse- vamos por tu postre, hay una pastelería en el piso de arriba.

-Ve por él…

-¡NO!, tú vendrás conmigo.

-Pero Amane…

-Oh, vamos Ryuuzaki, pareces un niño berrinchudo, estamos a pocos metros de las escaleras eléctricas.

Ella lo guió con dificultad hasta las escaleras eléctricas y luego hacia una cafetería. Pensó entonces en dos opciones: ella era muy débil o él era muy pesado. No le sorprendía, comía dulces todo el tiempo, ¡Claro que era pesado!... y alto, MUY alto.

Entraron y tomaron un lugar alejado de la entrada y, por lo tanto, de la mayor parte de la gente. Sentía emoción de sólo oler el café preparándose, necesitaba comer inmediatamente, había soportado lo suficiente. Una mesera se acercó sin oportunidad de recomendar los postres más pedidos.

-Traiga una unidad de todo lo que tenga. Pasteles, chocolates, dulces artesanales, todo. RÁPIDO. La señorita comerá de lo mío.

-Disculpe la pregunta, señor… ¿es una broma?

-NO

-¿tiene con qué pagar?

-Sí

-Señor, disculpe pero tengo que consultarlo con mi jefe, es una petición muy extraña…

-Señorita- interrumpió la rubia- ¿Confiaría en la palabra de Misa Amane?

-Mi-sa… ¡Eres Misa Amane!, ¿podrías darme un autógrafo? Soy gran admiradora tuya

-Por supuesto, pero después de que traigas lo que mi amigo te pidió. Es muy malhumorado, ¿sabes? Estuvo peleando con varias chicas mientras me compraba ropa… Creo que es porque le falta amor

-Amane-interrumpió el chico, molesto- dile a tu amiga que se apure

-Sí… -miró hacia ella- discúlpelo. Escuche señorita, le diré un secreto, ¿me promete no decirle a nadie?... Él puede comprar toda la plaza si lo desea, ¿excéntrico, no? –rió un poco- por favor, sea tan amable de traer lo que mi amigo pidió… y un cappuccino helado para mí.

La chica sonrió y se alejó, casi de inmediato volvió con dos compañeros suyos con carros de metal llenos de todo tipo de pasteles y dulces que el investigador no pudo resistir. ¿Qué debía ir primero? Tenía exquisitos postres de chocolate a un lado de coloridos macarones y helados de sabores variados. Los helados irían primero por lógica. ¿O no?

Tomó una rebanada de pastel de chocolate y la cubrió con helado del mismo sabor y así comenzó a comer. Aunque a simple vista no se veía en lo absoluto delicioso, su sabor le provocaba un escalofrío que le recorría todo el cuerpo erizando la piel por donde la sensación pasaba. A pesar de ser selectivo en lo que consumía, no podía esperar que lo que encontrara en una cafetería fuera tan fino como su reserva de azúcar.

Expresarlo, por supuesto, no estaba en sus planes. Misa lo miraba bastante extrañada ya cómo para darle el gusto de burlarse de su expresión. Ella, por su parte, tomó una copa con helado y comenzó a degustarlo con tranquilidad, mostrando felicidad cada que tragaba.

-¡Esto es delicioso, Ryuuzaki!

-No está mal. Oye Misa… ¿puedes darme el tazón con fresas que tienes a tu lado?

-Cla-se detuvo- ¿me dijiste Misa?

-Ese es tu nombre. –Se llevó un poco de helado a la boca haciendo un ruido al tragar- ¿No es así? –

-Pues sí – comió más helado- pero tú siempre me llamas "Amane"

-¿Me darás las fresas?

-Mmh, no –sonrió y tomó el tazón para agarrar un par de dichas frutas- son todas mías

-Pero quiero fresas –abrió los ojos, mirando cómo la chica comía- Dame las fresas ahora, Amane

-¡Ah! ¡Ya no soy Misa!

-Dame las fresas, AHORA

-¡NO!

El chico estiró la mano y le arrebató el tazón de fresas no sin que antes la rubia robara un par de ellas.

-Ryuuzaki, eres un grosero

-¿Grosero yo? –Miró al techo mientras se metía una fresa a la boca- Tú no querías darme el tazón

-Podías pedir más- se metió una fresa a la boca, manteniéndola entre sus dientes, como mostrándola al pelinegro.

-Podría quitarte esa fresa con mi boca muy fácilmente- mencionó, mordiéndose el labio sin notarlo

-¡¿Qué?! –tragó y tosió un poco

-Que no podía pedir más. Se iban a tardar. Yo no podía esperar, ya esperé mucho por tu culpa…

-Pero tú dijiste…

-Sea como sea, me agradaría que continuáramos nuestra plática

-Sí… Yo también. ¿Quién lo diría? Eres interesante… Pero ahora me toca a mí hacerte comentarios molestos

-¿Molestos? –comió un macaron verde- no considero ser molesto. ¿Molesto a la señorita Amane?

-A veces…

-Entonces estamos a mano –comió un macaron azul- tú también me molestas

Ella bajó la mirada, triste. No era la única persona a la que molestaba. A decir verdad, de no ser por Mogi y Matsuda, ella estaría completamente sola en el cuartel. Durante sus ratos en el centro de mando Ryuuzaki ofendía su inteligencia y su novio, Light, la insultaba y maltrataba. -¿Por qué eres así?

-¿Así cómo?- cogió un pedazo de tarta

-Así… En un momento te portas como mi amigo y al otro muy serio. Eres cálido y le dices cosas lindas a Misa, pero al otro eres muy grosero. Si soy sincera, agradezco mucho esta salida, pero a veces me haces sentir mal con tus palabras.

-Tú fuiste quien dijo que me faltaba amor. ¿Quién es más grosera?

Ella se quedó mirando hacia su cappuccino y giró su dedo siguiendo el contorno de la copa donde se encontraba. No debería burlarse de él, después de todo su situación no era muy distinta. Light nunca demostraba que quería estar con ella y siempre ponía todo en frente de ella. Era increíble que incluso el hombre frente a ella, su captor por 50 días, había dejado atrás la investigación del asesino serial más grande y misterioso de la historia, sólo por festejarla a ella.

No festejaba navidad. No lo había mencionado en todo el día, ignoraba cualquier costumbre nacional o extranjera que viniera relacionada a la festividad. Sin embargo, todo lo que había hecho lo había hecho por ella y su cumpleaños.

Miró cómo poco a poco fueron disminuyendo los postres que habían ordenado. Él la miraba fijamente, manteniendo silencio para respetar sus pensamientos.

-Ryuuzaki… ¿alguna vez has estado enamorado?

-No… no lo sé… NO, nunca. Los sentimientos no son una opción para mí, Amane. Los sentimientos son una demostración de distracción mental que terminan en sensaciones de dolor. –Se llevó una fresa a la boca y al tragar la miró a los ojos, posando sus manos sobre sus piernas- _Pasas una vida construyendo una armadura completa para que nadie pueda herirte y entonces, una persona estúpida se aventura en tu vida estúpida y les das una parte de ti. Te come por completo y te deja llorando en la oscuridad. Es un verdadero dolor que te descuartiza._ (1) Finges ante todos sólo para no dar explicaciones. Te creas una vida feliz y perfecta con alguien con quien no la tienes. Das algo que no tienes a alguien que no lo quiere… Eso no es una opción para mí, señorita Amane.

-Hablas como si alguien te hubiera lastimado… ¿por qué lo dices?

-Lo digo porque lo veo en ti. –Tomó por completo los restos de un helado derretido- Tú dices estar enamorada y si el enamoramiento es tan insano como lo que vives con Light, no quisiera experimentarlo jamás en mi vida. Prefiero amarme a mí mismo y a mi seguridad.

La rubia presionó sus dedos contra la palma de sus manos formando puños. Sus dientes eran presionados como forma de soportar las lágrimas que no pudo contener. Estaba furiosa. Se sentía ofendida, indignada, odiada. No sólo por Ryuuzaki, que no había hecho más que ofender su relación con Light, sino con ella misma, por creer que tenía una relación con Light. Light… Light… Todo era Light… Su nombre retumbaba en cada centímetro de su cerebro revolviéndola por dentro. Él tenía razón… Ella no tenía una verdadera relación con él. Ni siquiera en los momentos en que pudo estar a solas con él sin la vigilancia del investigador, él le demostraba amor. No le dirigía una mirada. Una palabra.

-Día a día-interrumpió los pensamientos de la rubia, provocándola aún más- despiertas alrededor de las seis de la mañana para comenzar tu rutina diaria y a las ocho bajas a la sala de investigaciones y saludas a todos, esperando que él voltee, te diga que te ves hermosa y valore tus esfuerzos por arreglarte para él.

Ella apretó los ojos mientras él se llevaba otro dulce a la boca, tragándolo casi sin masticar.

-Él te corre. No recibes lo que esperas pero aun así sonríes y vas a tu cuarto a llorar para tus adentros. Ignoras por completo que tienes la dicha de estar viva. Ignoras que tienes una carrera exitosa y una belleza envidiable. Le entregas todo a alguien que no lo quiere ni lo agradece. ¿Y todavía te indignas si alguien te dice la verdad?... Tu caso es deprimente.

Ella se soltó a llorar, hundiendo su cabeza en sus brazos, recargada en la mesa. Había tirado al piso todo lo que tenía frente a ella sólo para tener algo de espacio.

-¿Por qué te rebajas de tal forma, Amane? ¿Acaso él te obliga a algo? _¿Te ofrece falso amor con tal de matar bajo el nombre de Kira?_

-¡¿Y a ti por qué te importa?!-levantó la cabeza-... Es mi vida Ryuuzaki. Mi vida y la de Light. No la tuya. Tú eres sólo un pervertido que mantiene un pasatiempo tan miserable como el espiarme y grabarse mis horarios. Un adicto a los dulces que no hace otra cosa que lastimar los sentimientos de las personas con comentarios negativos. Un hombre que se rehúsa a crecer, que tiene miedo de todos. Un millonario que construye rascacielos para un pequeño grupo de personas pero que nunca podrá comprar amor.

La chica tomó sus bolsas y salió del lugar corriendo para evitar ser seguida. El chico rodó los ojos de lo predecible que resultaba ser. La mesera se acercó para limpiar el desorden y recibir el pago correspondiente, pero no pudo evitar una mirada acusadora hacia el chico que, por primera vez en su vida, se sentía culpable.

Ella no le hacía nada malo. Al contrario. Ella era la única persona en toda su vida que había conseguido que él creyera a alguien hermosa. La única persona que hacía que él soportara a tanta gente ayudándolo de cerca en las investigaciones que generalmente realizaba solo. Era un dolor de cabeza, sí, pero era sólo una niña y él no podía comportarse así con alguien tan delicado como ella, por más honesto que debiera ser.

Pensó un momento en el cuestionamiento de la rubia. Realmente no sabía por qué le importaba tanto que estuviera tan hipnotizada por los encantos de Light. Si quería encontrar algún dato que lo ayudara a avanzar con el caso Kira, ahora lo veía lejano. Sacó su teléfono móvil del pantalón, marcó y lo tomó con las yemas de dos dedos esperando que del otro lado respondiera su mentor para contarle todo lo sucedido.

-Joven L-comenzó él tras escuchar- sus razonamientos generalmente no son cuestionables, pero esta vez creo que debo hacerle dudar sobre lo que está haciendo. La señorita Amane es una persona profundamente lastimada que reacciona ante cualquier impulso. Y usted… lamento la indiscreción, pero vuelvo a preguntarle, ¿está seguro que sólo está investigando?

-No lo sé, Watari- suspiró- Siento algo extraño en mi pecho en este momento, me hace presión en mi corazón. ¿Mi salud está bien?

-Está en absoluto orden.

El chico se quedó pensando aún sentado. Movió los dedos de sus pies mientras miraba al techo. ¿Tan notorio era? Y si era tan notorio como para que Watari insinuara algo sin verlo… ¿por qué él mismo no podía darse cuenta? Pensó en la pregunta de Misa y comenzó a dudar. Había pasado demasiado tiempo desde que tuvo un sentimiento de felicidad hacia algo. Todo había sido concentrado en sus investigaciones 24/7, pero ella… Ella le hacía tener lapsus de tiempo donde toda discreción desaparecía. Tan sólo ese día se había animado a realizar cosas que nunca creyó realizaría por gusto. Le gustaba ayudar a Misa, le gustaba verla sonreír aunque sólo fuera cuando le compraba algo.

Su sonrisa era tierna. Ella era tierna.

-Watari… ¿Qué síntomas son esos de lo que llaman enamoramiento?

-¿Enamoramiento?... joven L, ¿es acaso que usted…?

-…Buscaré a Amane

* * *

(1) Fragmento un poco cambiado de la frase de Neil Gaiman: "¿Has estado alguna vez enamorado? ¿Horrible, verdad? Te hace muy vulnerable. Abre tu pecho y abre tu corazón y significará que alguien puede entrar en ti y revolverte por dentro. Tú construyes todas esas defensas, construyes una armadura completa de forma que nada pueda herirte y entonces una persona estúpida, similar a cualquier otra estúpida persona, se aventura en tu vida estúpida… les das una parte de ti. No la pidieron. Sólo que un día hicieron alguna tontería, como besarte o sonreírte y desde ese momento tu vida ya no es tuya. El amor toma rehenes. Se mete dentro de ti. Te come por completo y te deja llorando en la oscuridad, de forma que una simple frase como quizá sólo deberíamos ser amigos se convierte en una astilla de cristal directa hacia tu corazón. Duele. No sólo en la imaginación. No sólo en la mente. Duele en el alma, un verdadero dolor que se mete dentro de ti y te descuartiza."


	9. Capítulo IX

Agradezco infinitamente sus comentarios, ¡me animan y motivan mucho!

Por favor, denme sugerencias, quejas, dudas, lo que quieran, me sirve para dirigir esta historia

Notas:

-La historia está ambientada durante la época Yotsuba, con la diferencia de que aquí, independientemente de la estación del año, el uso de esposas Light-L lo anulo. Encontrarán otras diferencias, pero ustedes sabrán darse cuenta. Sólo lo hago para aclarar el universo y temporalidad en que me ubico.

-Las PALABRAS EN MAYÚSCULAS las usaré para remarcar tono de voz. Las _palabras en cursivas_ son pensamientos en personajes de la serie y diálogos en personajes ajenos a ella.

* * *

**Cambiar de Príncipe**

Miró su celular que mostraba la hora. Ryuuzaki había buscado por toda la plaza, excluyendo tiendas para hombres y tiendas de electrónica. Husmeó en cada tienda de ropa y de mascotas hasta que tuvo que regresar a la cafetería por más dulces y recuperar su energía física y mental. Suspiró, rendido. Aquella mujer lo había hecho perder la razón.

No podía suponer donde estaba porque aun cuando la observaba gran parte del día, no sabía qué lugares frecuentaba. Como un flash llegó la imagen de Light a su cabeza. ¿Cómo no lo pensó antes? Sintió un poco de alivio por suponer que se encontraría en la residencia Yagami y no fue hasta que el sonar de su celular lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

-Watari-respondió tomando el teléfono con las yemas de dos dedos y colocándoselo cerca de la oreja

-Joven Ryuuzaki. ¿Tiene noticias de la señorita Amane?

-No. –Mencionó en un suspiro- Salió del centro comercial. Intuyo que puede estar en casa de la familia Yagami.

-Me parece una idea sensata. ¿Quiere que vaya por usted?

-No, gracias.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Ella no sabía cuánto tiempo ni hacia dónde había corrido, bendijo el no estar utilizando tacones o tener paquetes pesados. En más de una ocasión había volteado para atrás vigilando que su bolsa con los vestidos estuviera intacta. Había entrado en una parte de la ciudad que no era por completo de su agrado. Dejó de correr, el viento frío que había helado su sudor hacía equipo con su agitada respiración para impedirle respirar con facilidad.

Colocó sus manos en sus rodillas intentando tranquilizarse y luego, al subir su rostro, pudo observar la cuchilla de una navaja apuntando hacia ella. Más arriba, la mirada de un hombre cuya horrible sonrisa era superada sólo por la del mejor detective del mundo.

-¿Qué tienes en la bolsa, preciosa? -El tipo escupió hacia el piso y recuperó su sonrisa. Ella se hizo hacia atrás, evitando la punta de la navaja que parecía acercarse cada vez más. –Hey, ¿qué tú no eres la famosa que sale en las revistas? –La observó de arriba abajo y se acercó a ella- Sí, sí eres tú… estás más hermosa en persona-acarició uno de sus cabellos- Mmm y hueles a fresas.

-Por favor –ella comenzó a temblar, poco a poco la había acorralado contra un árbol sin opción de escapar- No… No me hagas daño. Llévate la bolsa y lo que quieras, pero déjame en paz.

-¡Qué lástima!, yo quiero llevarte a ti. Se nota en tu cara de perra que quieres venir conmigo.

Ella cerró los ojos tras reconocer el lugar, era el parque donde grabaría su próxima película. A esas horas de la tarde, incluso aún con sol, era común que los compradores de último minuto atravesaran por el lugar con regalos de navidad, por lo que eran blanco fácil para los criminales.

Él se acercó al cuello de la modelo y comenzó a lamerlo con lujosa lentitud. Por el cuerpo de ella comenzó a recorrer un escalofrío que subía a su garganta en forma de nauseas, las cuales expresó con agitados intentos de liberación. No logró moverse, tampoco podía gritar pues el hombre le había cubierto la boca con su mano libre. Un par de lágrimas comenzaron a bajar por sus mejillas humedeciendo los dedos de su atacante los cuales mordió con fuerza. Éste despegó su boca dejando un hilo de saliva para luego propinarle un golpe en la cara y rasgar la blusa a la mitad, logrando una herida por el filo de la cuchilla.

Él rió y guardó la navaja. Llevó su nueva mano libre hacia el torso de la chica y entonces, al voltear a ver el gesto de su víctima divisó algo: La luz era diferente.

Una extraña sensación recorrió su cuerpo al tiempo que escuchaba la voz espeluznante del ser que había logrado esa sombra.

-Suéltala en este momento

El hombre volteó, su sonrisa desapareció al ver lo que estaba detrás de él. Un ente, persona, alien, fuera lo que fuera estaba ahí. Su cuerpo le recordaba a las momias y esqueletos que solían aparecer en las películas. Su único ojo visible lo miraba con rabia pero su cara no parecía poder transmitir algún sentimiento. ¿Un vampiro?

El hombre cayó al suelo aún sin poder creer a la enorme criatura que se había atrevido a interrumpirlo. Aquella cosa encorvada había desplegado dos alas y se disponía a volar.

-Ahora, lárgate o tendré que matarte

Eso estiró sus largos y esqueléticos dedos hacia él, quien salió corriendo sin olvidar tomar las bolsas que la rubia cargaba. Ella estaba confundida. ¿Qué había pasado? ¿Acaso estaba drogado? No tenía tiempo para pensar, todo estaba saliendo mal en ese día.

Jaló los extremos de la blusa para cubrirse y al abrazarse a sí misma se dejó caer a la tenue sombra del árbol, llorando. Se sentía estúpida por haber abandonado a Ryuuzaki así y ahora tenía que darle gracias a _quien sabe qué cosa_ por haberla librado de una tragedia. Sacó uno de sus celulares de la bolsa trasera de su pantalón y lo revisó: 23 llamadas perdidas y 5 mensajes.

-Me alegra que estés bien-comenzó a decir la extraña criatura aún sabiendo que ella no podía oírla ni verla- Pronto estaré contigo de nuevo, Misa…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

El viento agitó su cabello azabache. Llevaba apenas cinco minutos parado frente a la puerta de la residencia Yagami esperando ver alguna sombra que se asemejara a Misa Amane. No podía tocar, no podía poner en peligro los avances (si es que había alguno) de su investigación personal. Tampoco se sentía con humor de enfrentar a los Yagami y sus preguntas si es que la rubia no estaba ahí.

Sólo quería verla. Sólo quería saber que estaba bien. Aunque saliera a golpearlo al darse cuenta de su presencia. Sentía algo indescriptible y claramente desconocido. Algo presionaba su garganta y su pecho causándole ansiedad.

No, no podía quedarse sin hacer algo. Tocaría aunque eso significara explicar lo sucedido o ser acusado por la rubia. Se acercó a la reja de entrada y suspiró. En ese momento su celular sonó. Sintió una especie de alivio al pensar que podrían ser noticias de ella.

-Ryuuzaki, considero importante que regrese lo antes posible.

-¿Sucede algo malo? ¿Kira volvió a matar?

-No, joven Ryuuzaki. La señorita Amane está en el edificio, pero por favor, este tema sería mejor tratarlo en persona.

-Voy para allá. Gracias, Watari.

Suspiró con alivio, después de todo no tendría que lidiar con Light.

Apresuró sus pasos hasta llegar al edificio. Las cámaras de seguridad grababan su descontento ante la situación. No sólo no había conseguido pistas sobre el caso Kira, sino que había descubierto que podía sentir culpa y cariño; que podía expresar sus pensamientos. Eso no le gustaba. Alguien como él no tenía tiempo ni intensiones de mostrar debilidades.

Caminó hasta el cuarto de controles donde Watari pasaba gran parte del tiempo a solas. Abrió la puerta sin hacer ruido y sólo bastaron dos pasos para comenzar con el difícil trabajo de articular algo que en parte no quería.

-Watari-llamó- ¿Qué sucede con Amane?

-La señorita Amane fue violentada en el parque frente a Seguros Yotsuba. La recogí en un estado denigrante. No ha querido hablar desde entonces. Ha corrido inmediatamente a su habitación y ha abierto el mini bar-esperó un momento - luego se encerró en el baño y no ha salido de ahí desde hace 45 minutos.

-¿Qué le hicieron exactamente?- Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo, comenzaba a sentir algo parecido a miedo-

- Recibió golpes y a juzgar por su blusa rasgada a la mitad y las marcas en su cuello, parece ser que fue un intento de violación.

El pelinegro cerró sus puños con fuerza. Nunca en su vida se había sentido como en aquel momento. Impotente, frágil, culpable.

-¿Curaste sus heridas?

-Me fue imposible razonar con ella.

-Watari- masculló entre dientes- ¿la señorita Amane tiene antecedentes con el alcohol?

-Lo ignoro, joven Ryuuzaki.

-Ya veo…

-¿Irás a verla?

Él esperó la respuesta de su pupilo. Sabía que expresar algo personal era difícil e impensable para él. Había dejado todas las muestras de afecto atrás desde hacía más de 15 años. Wammy lo conocía de pies a cabeza. Conocía sus más profundos pensamientos y temores. Lo conocía tan bien como a sí mismo y esa vez la cara de su protegido tenía un tono diferente, sus ojos brillaban por algo que él quiso creer felicidad, pero el contorno de estos reflejaba algo más.

-Me siento mal, Watari. –Hubo silencio- …Watari, ¿Estaría mal… sentir algo por Amane?

-¿Algo?- arregló sus lentes y luego inquirió, confundido- ¿Es sobre tu pregunta de hace rato?

-…-suspiró mientras se llevaba una paleta a la boca-Sí

-Ryuuzaki: –el hombre se levantó y caminó hacia él para tomarlo del hombro- el enamoramiento nunca es malo, ni siquiera sentir culpa lo es. Es cierto que hay sentimientos nada agradables, pero es parte de ser humano. Eres un ser humano, Ryuuzaki. En mi punto de vista, no es malo que estés enamorado de la señorita Misa.

-Pero no es legal ni ético- Sus ojos sin vida miraron al hombre de la sonrisa perpetua. Con esa simple frase estaba confirmando lo que su mentor venía sugiriendo

-No, no lo es. ¿Eso te preocupa?

-No sé. –Desvió su mirada hacia el techo- estoy confundido. Estoy un 70% seguro de que ella es o fue la segunda Kira, pero…

El anciano lo miró y sonrió hacia sus adentros. No le gustaba ver a su protegido de esa forma, creyéndose débil y reflejando miedo y culpa, sin embargo, era maravilloso pensar que él, su favorito, lo más cercano a un hijo que tenía, estaba madurando emocionalmente.

-Ryuuzaki, tener sentimientos no te hará débil. Todos tienen una fortaleza diferente. La de la señorita Misa Amane es mantener la esperanza siempre… Tú debes encontrar la tuya –subió su otra mano al otro hombro- Pero toda fortaleza tiene su precio y debes estar consciente de ello.

-¿Y si esa fortaleza hizo que ella esté así en este momento?

Lawliet miró a los monitores, la chica aún no salía del baño pero podía imaginarlo, estaba llorando. ¿Y si eran ciertas las premisas de Watari? ¿Si alguien había intentado violarla y él no estuvo para defenderla?

-Me siento culpable, Watari. Si ella no hubiera escapado por lo que le dije, no hubiera pasado por lo que sea que pasó. –Lo miró bajando la mirada, se sentía derrotado, indefenso.

-No puedes arreglar el pasado, Elle.

El ojinegro suspiró. Su mentor tenía razón, no podía arreglar el pasado. Sin embargo hablar con Misa en esa situación haría todo más difícil. No podía dejar o evitar que tomara, pero sí podía intentar razonar con ella, al menos a través de la puerta.

Se despidió del anciano con una mirada de agradecimiento y se dirigió a la habitación de Amane. ¡Todo un piso del edificio para ella y sólo utilizaba una habitación!

Abrió sin llamar a la puerta y se detuvo frente al cuarto de baño.

-Amane, ¿te encuentras bien?-preguntó

No recibió respuesta.

-¿Amane?

Tampoco hubo respuesta.

-Abriré

Apuró sus pasos y terminando una nueva paleta, entró. Ella estaba ahí, en la bañera, sumergida en espuma. Sus ojos se veían rojos, completamente cansados de tanto llorar. Ella lo miró con odio.

-Intentaron violar a Misa- susurró la rubia y su miraba volvió al frente. Su piel estaba pálida y arrugada por tanta agua absorbida. Sacó una esponja y comenzó a tallar las marcas de su cuello con brusquedad, como buscando eliminar manchas invisibles. Desde ese punto el golpe se observaba por completo: una superficie morada y roja que marcaba su mejilla y parte de su contorno del ojo derecho.

Ryuuzaki suspiró y tomó un par de toallas. Al acercarse pudo notar el olor a alcohol emanando de la piel de la rubia que parecía perdida en sus propios pensamientos. No había tomado, era claro. Había utilizado el contenido de esa botella para desinfectar una que otra herida sangrante que tenía. Él observó el golpe más de cerca. ¡Alguien se había atrevido a tal bajeza!

Tragándose sus maldiciones la jaló del brazo que tallaba el cuello y la levantó con facilidad. Sus piernas temblaban por falta de energía, así que se apuró a enredarla en uno de los pedazos de tela y la cargó para sacarla de ahí y colocarla en la cama.

Sin pudor alguno comenzó a secar el cuerpo de su "amiga", quien se resistió y comenzó a llorar.

-No te haré nada malo, Misa- Su cara por primera vez reflejaba algo más que indiferencia o concentración. Se veía molesto.

Dejó su tarea y la tapó con una cobija. Se dirigió a su armario buscando ropa cómoda. Logró encontrar un pantalón de pijama bastante gastado pero no así algo más cómodo para su torso. Se acercó a ella lentamente como pidiendo permiso para colocarle la ropa y logró ponerle el pantalón.

Ella volteó a verlo.

-Ese hombre robó los vestidos que Ryuuzaki le compró a Misa… Y Ryuuzaki no estaba para defenderla.

Él se quedó estático, sólo la miró. Sus ojeras parecían crecer cada día más y su mirada reflejaba aún más molestia. Le estaba echando la culpa y en parte lo consideró cierto.

-Si Misa Amane no hubiera salido corriendo de la cafetería, esto no hubiera pasado. ¡¿En qué pensabas?!

-En que la vida de Misa es un desastre. No tengo a nadie, no tengo nada, Light no me ama y todos me consideran una estúpida, sobre todo tú.

-Sí, creo que fuiste muy estúpida- L se llevó un dedo a la boca, esta vez no miró al techo, sino al piso. Mordió su dedo con algo de fuerza para darse valor. Apretó los dientes una vez con el dedo fuera y desvió la mirada lo más lejos de la mujer.- Watari y yo estábamos… preocupados. Hiciste algo muy malo, Amane.

-Él amenazó a Misa con una navaja y… mi cuello...

-Calla-interrumpió- lo mejor será que descanses y trates de olvidar lo sucedido. –Sacó su celular -Watari, necesito comida para la señorita Amane: fruta, jugo, agua, té, leche, proteínas y algo dulce, puedes tomar alguno de mis postres; también necesito medicinas: unos tranquilizantes, un analgésico y un antigripal; alcohol y algodón. Por último, alguna revista o libro, lo que se te ocurra. Eso es todo.

-Enseguida, joven Ryuuzaki.

Ella siguió llorando cubriéndose el torso desnudo, hacía mucho frío incluso con la cobija que él le había colocado sobre los hombros. Él la miró intentando buscar una forma de tranquilizarla, hasta que después de unos minutos llegó Watari a tocar la puerta de la habitación.

-Espera un momento por favor- él detective se quitó su famosa playera blanca y se la colocó a la rubia- Pasa- Acercó uno de los sofás y lo pegó a la cama. Al ver el carrito de metal con todo lo que había pedido, agradeció y le alcanzó un par de tranquilizantes junto con un vaso de agua y ella los tomó.

-Bien, ahora debes comer algo.

-No quiero… comimos hace poco.

Ella continuó mirando a la nada abrazándose a sí misma. Él movió los dedos de sus pies mientras sostenía sus piernas con sus manos, sentado en posición fetal. No importaba lo que fuera que sentía, antes que nada era su trabajo investigar los hechos y llegar al culpable.

-¿Él… logró hacer algo más? –Estiró su brazo hacia el carrito y tomó un algodón al que le puso alcohol, luego, comenzó a presionar sobre una de las heridas de la chica. Ella gimió de dolor y apretó los ojos-

-Me volvió horrible… Misa tiene la culpa, ¿verdad?

Ryuuzaki la miró con desgano. Ella dirigió su mirada hacia él con dificultad, se sentía mareada, sin energías, sus ojos dolían. Él le dio un algodón con alcohol para que se curara las heridas del pecho. Una cosa era haberla ayudado a vestirse y otra aprovecharse de la situación, realmente no quería que lo llamara pervertido en ese momento.

-Considero imposible tu razonamiento. Creo que eres una mujer hermosa… además, ese golpe desaparecerá pronto. Ahora necesito que descanses, encargaré una lista de criminales y espero que lo reconozcas. Si no lo ha matado Kira para ese momento, me encargaré de la logística para arrestarlo. –Ella asintió- Lamento mucho que tu cumpleaños haya tenido que terminar así… Te dejaré la comida aquí para que la consumas a tu ritmo, pero los medicamentos te los vendrá a dar Watari. … ¿Puedo hacer algo más por ti?

-No sé…

-Espero te sientas mejor pronto, cualquier cosa, Watari estará a tu disposición

Elle se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta con su típica pose encorvada y piernas separadas como mono. Su espalda desnuda lo hacía parecer más alto de lo que era. Misa lo observó y dirigió su mirada a sus propios brazos. Tenía puesta la camisa de Ryuuzaki. Agradeció en su mente y, afinando su garganta, logró emitir palabras que no esperó decir nunca.

-Ryuuzaki… ¿puedes quedarte con Misa hasta que duerma?


	10. Capítulo X

Me divertí escribiendo este capítulo uvu ¡espero les guste! Por favor dejen comentarios!

-Death Note y sus personajes no me pertenecen.

-Las PALABRAS EN MAYÚSCULAS las usaré para remarcar tono de voz. Las _palabras en cursivas_ son pensamientos en personajes de la serie y diálogos en personajes ajenos a ella. En este capítulo, las cursivas se usarán además para comentarios de personajes secundarios de la serie.

* * *

Cambiar de Príncipe

Él se detuvo aún de espaldas a ella. Arqueó una ceja, ¿había escuchado bien? Misa Amane, la chica que tantas veces le había dicho que era un pervertido, esta vez pedía compañía de él. Estaba asustada.

-No creo que sea lo apropiado, Amane.

-Por favor, al menos hasta que me duerma, ¿sí?

Él volteó a mirarla, le dio lástima ver la demacrada imagen de la rubia, cansada y sin ganas de vivir en ese momento. No era para menos, habían intentado violarla.

-Sólo si comes lo que trajo Watari.

-Comeré… con una condición.

-¿Ahora tú me condicionas a mí? Aún debes tu parte de la apuesta, ¿recuerdas? Debes comer el postre que yo elija para ti.

-Sí, recuerdo… y sí, te pondré una condición y tendrás que aceptarla, por el bien de Misa.

-Uh… ¿Y cuál puede ser esa condición?

-Que te quedes conmigo, pero evitando esa forma tan extraña de sentarte.

-Olvídalo… Misa, no me siento así porque me guste, sino porque es necesario.

-Por favor, Ryuuzaki… No me dejes sola en este momento. Te prometo que te recompensaré: dejaré de molestarlos en la sala de computadoras, si eso quieres. Le ayudaré a Watari con las labores domésticas… Todo lo que me ordenes.

-Todo… lo que te ordene, ¿eh? –se llevó un dedo a la boca esbozando una leve sonrisa

-¡PERVERTIDO!

La rubia tomó una de sus almohadas y la aventó a la cara del detective. Él sólo la miró con desgano por su actitud tan infantil. Ryuuzaki sintió incomodidad recorrer por todo su cuerpo. ¿Qué sucedería si, así como Misa veía a Light como un salvador, él viera a Misa como una hermana menor? Todo aquello que sentía era completamente desconocido para él. No sabía que era sentir amor, no sabía que era sentir cariño. Fuera lo que fuera no podía descifrarlo.

Suspiró y caminó hacia la rubia, quien le había hecho un lugar en la orilla de la cama para que pudiera acomodarse.

-Nada de sentados extraños, ¿eh?

-Está bien, Misa.

Él se sentó en el colchón y estiró sus pies para cubrirlos con la sábana. Era una de las experiencias más incómodas que había pasado en la vida, no sólo sentía extraño acostarse lo más normal que podía, sino porque estaba dentro de la cama de una chica mucho menor que ella. Una menor de edad (1). Ella comenzó a comer con lentitud frente a la mirada perdida de su acompañante.

-Misa… ¿Cómo fue que te libraste de ese hombre? ¿Cómo no logró hacerte algo?

-No lo sé. –Ella paró de comer y él le dirigió una mirada de incredulidad- Ese hombre tuvo una especie de alucinación y se fue. No dijo nada, no hizo nada. Sólo volteó, se sorprendió y se fue.

Él asintió y se introdujo en su propio mundo. Una vez la rubia dejó el plato a un lado, bostezó y se acomodó bajo las sábanas, obligando a su amigo a acomodarse también.

-No quiero dormir mucho, Ryuuzaki. ¿Podrías despertarme en una hora?

-No lo creo.

-¡Pero Ryuuzaki!... –comenzó a contar con los dedos- No quisiste dejarme tener una mascota, no quisiste decirme por qué peleabas con la chica de la tienda y ahora no quieres despertarme pronto.

-No, Misa. Además, estaré aquí sólo hasta que te duermas. Ese fue el trato.

-Pues… Ryuuzaki ha sido un tramposo otras veces… ¡Misa también puede hacer trampa!

Misa se aproxim recargó su cabeza contra su pecho, utilizándola de almohada. Luego posó una de sus manos cerca de su propia cara, sobre la piel de él. Ignorando la impulsiva acción, apresuró su sueño.

Él estaba extrañado, ¿por qué ella había hecho algo así? No. La pregunta más bien era ¿por qué él lo había permitido? Mantuvo sus pensamientos ocupados con la poca energía que la paleta que había comido hacía pocos minutos le había dado, pero ya necesitaba más glucosa. Intentó zafarse de aquel aprieto sin despertarla, pero no lo logró. En cambio, sólo logró dirigir el aroma frutal de aquel cabello limpio y todavía un poco fresco hacia su nariz. Aquel olor era una delicia, un completo festín de reacciones para su cuerpo.

Aspiró profundo llenando sus pulmones del dulzor emanado por los dorados cabellos de la chica. Poco a poco, como si de un arrullo se tratara, se quedó dormido. En ese momento Kira no existía. Tampoco Watari, tampoco los dulces. Sólo eran él y ese olor.

Durante sueños logró colocar una de sus esqueléticas manos sobre el cuerpo de Misa-Misa, abrazándola. Aunque su sueño era muy ligero, aquella vez no hubo lugar para el ruido. Pasaron un par de horas hasta que un gemido lo hizo abrir los ojos. La observó. Estaba a escasos centímetros de él. Un impulso lo hizo acercarse a ella y, justo antes de poder colocar sus labios sobre la cara de la chica… Ella volvió a gemir. Estaba teniendo una especie de pesadilla que terminó en rasguños inconscientes al pecho del detective.

-Amane- L logró sacudirla con fuerza tal que pudo despertarla- Amane, ¿estás bien?

-Umh…-Misa apretó los ojos tratando de despertar- ¿Light?

-…-Sintió un extraño peso caer de su pecho a su estómago y luego subir a su garganta. Tal sentimiento sólo era comparado con la sensación de perder y ser humillado. No lograba recordar cuándo había sido la última vez que lo había sentido con tanta intensidad. ¿Cuándo perdió a sus padres? ¿En su primer caso? ¿Al principio del caso Kira?- No, Amane, soy Ryuuzaki. Estabas sumergida en una especie de mal sueño, estoy un 80% seguro que es sobre lo ocurrido hace rato. – la movió un poco con la fuerza suficiente para poder salir de la cama- creo que mejor te dejo y continúo con la investigación. Descansa.

-¿Ryuuzaki? Espera... –ella se incorporó tras el brusco movimiento, buscó inútilmente los ojos del pelinegro y sólo logró verlo salir-

-_Light, Light… Yo no soy Light… De acuerdo, concéntrate: Kira no mata mujeres, si Misa es la segunda Kira no puede ser asesinada puesto que tiene el don para matar con sólo ver el rostro de la persona. Pero si Misa fuera Kira, hubiera matado al hombre que intentó abusar de ella. No, eso hubiera sido muy obvio…. Amane dice que ese hombre tuvo alucinaciones… ese vil y despreciable animal capaz de aprovecharse de una adolescente por el simple hecho de tener belleza y… Espera, no, ¡CONCÉNTRATE, L!...Sólo come glucosa, ese pastel servirá… Bien… Uh… Sabemos que Kira es capaz de controlar las acciones de sus víctimas antes de morir. Sin embargo, ¿puede controlar las acciones de su víctima y matarla mucho tiempo después? No… tendría que idear también lo que ese hombre haría durante el tiempo que tuviera de vida, además, si Amane fuera Kira, no hubiera dudado en quitárselo de encima desde que se acercó a ella para hacerle esas marcas en el cuello… ¡Ah! ¡Ese maldito se atrevió a morderle el cuello! ¡Bastardo!... ¡NO, L, CONCÉNTRATE! … Quizás si comes más pastel… Bien: ¿Qué caso tendría que Amane se dejara hacer daño? ¿Acaso está fingiendo que eso resultó una experiencia traumatizante?… No, no lo creo. Es demasiado vanidosa como para dejar que algo le pasara a su cara y no es tan buena actriz como para poder engañarme… Lo primero será averiguar quién era ese hombre. Si está vivo, puede que haya estado en estado de ebriedad o con alguna otra droga en su organismo; pero si ha muerto, Kira debió involucrarse en el crimen y, si Light no estaba en el lugar de los hechos, Misa Amane lo mató. _

-Ryuuzaki, te he traído ropa. ¿Quieres contarme que ha pasado con la tuya?

Elle volteó hacia el hombre a sus espaldas, era quizás la única persona en quien realmente confiaba y que lograba sacarlo de su ensimismamiento. Lo vio sonreír con especial picardía.

-Gracias. Se la di a Amane. Esa niña tiene solamente ropa incómoda, no sé cómo puede vivir con eso.

-Me parece que estás teniendo muchas atenciones con la señorita Misa. ¿Sigues confundido?

-Sí

Él tomó la playera blanca de repuesto y comenzó a intentar ponerla. En la posición fetal en que se encontraba era una aventura intentar vestirse. Odiaba cambiarse de ropa. A sus veintitantos años su singular forma de agarrar los objetos no era de gran ayuda para labores como esa. Se sintió infantilizado por la mirada de Watari. ¿Había podido vestir a Misa, pero él mismo no podía? Metió ambos brazos con torpeza mientras trataba de acomodarla y poder meter la cabeza por el cuello. Su mentor rió para sí y se aproximó a ayudarlo. Una vez la playera quedó bien puesta, cubrió el cuello de Ryuuzaki con una bufanda color rojo.

-Hace mucho frío. Debes cuidarte más.

-Me tratas como si fuera un niño todavía, Watari. Ya soy un hombre. –sonrió

-Sabes muy bien que siempre velaré por ti, L. Tengas la edad que tengas. Además, tengo entendido que los hombres adultos y gran parte de los niños pueden vestirse sin ayuda de nadie.

-Watari… -Ryuuzaki bufó apenado, pero por primera vez en horas, completamente feliz- Gracias.

-Lamento la indiscreción pero… noté un repentino y extremo cambio de humor para/con la señorita Amane. ¿Qué fue lo que te molestó tanto?

-¿Moles-tarme?… Sí, creo que me molesté –comenzó a jugar con los dedos de sus pies- Creo que me molesta que Misa Amane me confunda con Light. Ya van dos veces que lo hace. Me desagrada y tengo una sensación que no sé qué es, pero hace que me duela el pecho y la garganta.

El cuartel se quedó en silencio, lo único que podía escucharse era el sonido de las computadoras trabajando. El anciano lo observó mirar los monitores con el dedo en la boca.

-Watari, responde a mi suposición, por favor: Kira no ha demostrado compasión alguna. Kira trabaja solo y necesita un nombre y/o rostro para matar. El día de hoy ha habido cinco muertes por ataque al corazón, pero Kira no podría hacer su trabajo si festejara estas fechas en familia. Kira, aparte de trabajar solo, ¿no tiene familia? ¿O sólo está controlando la hora de muerte para no levantar sospechas?

-Yo creo en la primera suposición.

-Sí, también yo… _Familia…_Watari, ¿podrías comunicarme con Aiber? Hay algo importante que debo preguntarle.

-En seguida, Ryuuzaki…

_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

Ella giró en la cama con suma dificultad, aquellas heridas le dolían. Intentó volver a conciliar el sueño inútilmente, algo le había despertado más que la pesadilla. Logró incorporarse en la cama y miró su brazo: era cubierto en su totalidad por la enorme playera blanca del investigador. Agitó sus brazos viendo como la tela sobrante de la manga se movía en todas direcciones. Ella rió. Miró a su izquierda y alcanzó el postre que Watari le había llevado, era una rebanada de tarta de fresas.

Sonrió para sí. Intentó imitar la pose de Ryuuzaki fallando un par de veces y cuando logró mantener el equilibrio frunció el ceño y se llevó el pastel a la boca.

-Dame las fresas ahora, Amane- endureció la voz intentando imitarlo- yo y sólo yo merezco comer fresas. ¡YO DOMINARÉ EL MUNDO DE LAS FRESAS!...No, espera, así no es… Veamos: Amane, estoy un 85% seguro de que tú y Light son Kira. –Suspiró- ¡Ah, Ryuuzaki! ¿Cómo puede estar sentado así? ¡Es muy cansado!...

Ella volvió a acostarse mirando al techo. Aspiró profundo y sonrió al reconocer el aroma que desprendía la playera. El aroma de Ryuuzaki. Sonrió, por alguna razón le emocionaba sentir la tela de la playera sobre su cuerpo desnudo.

Reaccionó.

¡RYUUZAKI LA HABÍA VISTO DESNUDA!

_-¡¿Cómo pude permitirle eso?! no, no, no… me vio desnuda… ¡Ah!... ¡Qué pena, ES UN PERVERTIDO!... Aunque… sus manos… No, Misa… ¡Ah! ¿Qué se supone que estás sintiendo? Deberías sentir incomodidad y en vez de eso… ¿Qué?... Él ha sido bueno con Misa. Pensemos: -_estiró uno a uno sus dedos, contando-_ Fue el único junto con Watari que se acordó de mi cumpleaños, me llevó a comer, me compró ropa, me ayudó con mis heridas, me vistió, durmió conmigo… ¿Durmió conmigo?... ¡PERVERTIDO!... aunque…_

_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

-No te confundas, Aiber, esta vez no tengo trabajo para ti. Verás, tengo información sobre el caso Kira que me gustaría analizar, pero me hace falta la opinión de un delincuente. Tengo entendido que tienes familia: Esposa, hijos. ¿Cómo alguien tan inmoral puede tenerla?

_-Ha, ha, soy humano, ¿acaso no puedo sentir amor?_

-De eso hablo. ¿Cómo se siente el amor?... desde la perspectiva de un delincuente, por supuesto.

_-¿Cómo se siente, dices?... No sé. Es el único sentimiento que no puede describirse con palabras. Imagínate esto, un asesino de nivel mundial puede ser capaz de matar a todas las personas a su paso, pero preferiría morir él antes que la persona que ama. ¿A eso te refieres?_

-No del todo. ¿Cómo tú, un criminal, se enamoró?

_-Algo me dice que no estás investigando el caso Kira. _

-Limítate a responder, por favor.

_-¡De acuerdo, de acuerdo!, ja,ja, vaya, qué mal humor. ¡Es noche buena, hombre! ¿Por qué siempre debes ser tan amargado?_

-Aiber…

_-¡Bien!... En pocas palabras, cuando te enamoras, te sientes a gusto, te sientes feliz. Te emociona ver a esa persona y cuando la tienes en frente, crees que es lo más hermoso del mundo. Sonríes al pensar en ella y sientes cosas que no creíste pudieran existir… El amor viene después. Pero vamos, me enamoré de mi esposa cuando éramos unos chiquillos, eso ya ha evolucionado a algo que debes sentir para saber cómo es. _

-Bien, creo que después de todo tu información será de ayuda. Te lo agradezco.

_-De acuerdo… y hombre, ¡en serio! Tómate una copa y deja ese mal humor. _

El detective guardó su celular. Dejó caer su espalda sobre el respaldo de su silla.

_-¿Es eso? ¿Estoy… enamorándome?... No, ¡Qué ridículo! ¡Eso es un 99% imposible! ¡CONCÉNTRATE, LAWLIET!_

* * *

Ai-chanosa & MITZI1221: Yo también quiero utilizar la camiseta de L *^*

Bel-808: Agradezco tu comentario uvu. De hecho sí quería que fuera L, pero cambié de opinión en último momento.

Yumiumegi-chan: Me has hecho el día! / Me alegra que te inspire a escribir :') es lo mejor. Y me alegra también que te guste como escribo la confusión de L, no es fácil :c pero prefiero eso a sacarlo tanto de personaje 3


End file.
